Hidden Memories
by anachronauteur
Summary: Sakura has captured the cards and is the master of the clow, but holds a deep dark secret and lives alone. When Syaoran comes back, will she be able to keep her secret a secret? While being popular and trying to confess her feelings, it may not be easy.
1. Memories

Here's a fanfic that takes place after the cards were captured and Syaoron leaves back to China. There's one twist though, Sakura has no family. The secret as to why is deep in her heart and you'll find out in the first Chapter. I will try to add the cards and kero into later chapters but this is it for now. Well, I better move on before i give away the whole story. :P

Here's Hidden Memories. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura no matter how hard I wish it...

Sakura walked into her house. The house she had lived in for so many years. The house that held many secrets. The house where the sadness had begun.

Sakura was an average 16 year old. Her auburn hair was long and reached to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes glistened in the light. She wasn't average though. She had a dark secret jammed in her heart. A secret that she wouldn't tell anyone. Her dark secret.

Sakura sat down on the couch, she started to look around for the remote. As she was searching her eyes came across a blood stain on the couch. Her eyes widened. Images started to flash in her head.

Flashback

"Sakura darling, hurry up with those bags"

A 12 year old Sakura looked up to see her beautiful mother. As she walked up the pathway to her house, her eyes followed her mothers movements.

Sakura's mother opened the door and a gun shot out of the door. It was put against her mother's head. Sakura's mother's eyes widened in fear. She screamed at her daughter to run away.

Sakura obeyed her mother and ran away. All she could hear was her pounding heart. As she ran, a loud bang pierced the calmness. A loud bang that came from a gun. Sakura looked back only to see her mother falling to the floor.

A man soon ran out of her house after Sakura. He was chasing her. Sakura ran for her life. She ran until she could hear sirens crying though the air. A few moments later and the man was being driven away in a police car.

Sakura followed a policeman to the door of her house, her heart still pounding. She looked inside and the sight devastated her.

Right in front of her, at the door way, was her mother. Blood pouring out of her head. Her hand was reaching out in the direction that Sakura was running in just moments ago. Her eyes still wide in fright.

Her father was in the kitchen, lying on the ground. Blood pouring out of 3 bullet holes in his chest. His hand holding his stomach where the wounds were. His eyes full of fright.

Her eyes journeyed to the living room where her brother was lying dead on the couch. Blood pouring out of a hole in his head and chest. His eyes still wide with fear. His mouth wide open as if he was screaming before he was murdered.

Beside her brother was a broken window. It looked like someone had thrown a hammer inside to break the window. The hammer was on the ground.

The once joyful area was full of blood. A mixture of anger, sadness, and so many other emotions coursed through Sakura's body. She cried out as the pain of losing her whole family was processed through her fragile mind.

12 year old Sakura sat there, crying her eyes out.

End Flashback

Sakura sat there, as the pictures finished racing through her mind. It had been 4 years since her family had been slaughtered and she had been able to live on her own since then. She had been living on the money left from her parents. It was quite a lot of money because right before her families death, her mother had finished a big model deal and her father had found some bones on an archaeological dig. That had made them millionaires.

Sakura kept wondering why she was still alive, why she hadn't committed suicide yet. Every time she had tried to though, the thought of someone went through her head. That someone was Syaoran.

Syaoran still hadn't returned to Japan yet but she would talk to him every day. Every single day. She hadn't told him about the slaughtering of her family yet. She hadn't told anyone. Not even her best friend. It had never gone on the news cause she had told the police not to make it public and they had respected her wishes. Only a monster could disrespect the wishes of a young girl who had just lost her family.

Even though she had lost her family, everyone still thought of her as being perfect. She was the most popular person at her school. She had boys chasing her everyday. Other girls would seek her help with Boy troubles. She was popular.

Sakura finally found the remote. She turned on the T.V and as she did, the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residence."

"Hello, Sakura? It's Syaoran, I'm coming back to Japan."

Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review because the more reviews I get, the more I'll add. Also, you may have noticed the Sakura's mother was in the flash back but I decided to keep Sakura's mother alive till then. Syaoran had left right before Sakura's family was brutilly murdered and she didn't, I repeat, DID'NT have the cards with her.

Well review and that's all I got for now.

JA NE!


	2. Return

Here's the second chappie! I wrote it so soon too... Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, no matter how much I wish it...

Sakura sat down on an airport bench wearing A white top and a blue skirt to match. Even wearing such casual clothes, she still looked stunning. She stared out the window, searching the sky for an airplane, an airplane with Syaoran on it...

Ever since Syaoran had told her he was coming back yesterday, she had spent hours imagining. She had made him a small teddy bear and spent all night working on it. She was still a bit tired from only getting 4 hours of sleep, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait.

Her eyes finally came across a small private jet which was headed to the ground. She was sure it was Syaoran's, after all, it was black and was just as he had described it. She ran up to where he had promised to meet her, pulling Tomoyo behind her. She waited, and gripped tightly on to the present. She didn't want to lose it.

Finally, the doors swung open and Syaoran came bursting out. Behind him trailed Eroil, staring at Syaoran with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Just as the group met, Meiling came running out of the doors. She ran over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were standing and gave them a huge friendly hug.

"Hey guys! Glad to see ya again!" Cried a cheerful Meiling, "It's been ages!"

"Well, It's been 4 years but I think that time went by really quickly! Anyways, Sakura and I have been extremely busy with school and stuff." replied Tomoyo, taking a quick glance at Eroil as she spoke. Eroil caught her and winked, which caused her to start blushing like crazy.

"Anyway, what school are you guys going too?" interrogated Sakura.

"Oh, we're going to Seijyu High, It's right next to Tomoeda Elementary." replied Syaoran, trying to hide his blushing. (A/N Tomoeda elementary was the school that Sakura used to attend and Seijyu high is where Touya used to attend. I moved them to Touya's school since they are obviously older! I used the translated ccs mangas for reference.)

"THAT'S THE SCHOOL WE GO TO!" Exclaimed Sakura, full of glee and happiness. She had said it so loud that a few people were looking at her but she didn't care. The love of her life had returned and was going to her school. To be with her. It seemed that things might start getting better since Syaoran was here. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

"Sakura, calmed down..." whispered Tomoyo, starting to feel a bit awkward after seeing a few people looking at them. "Let's go, I have a limo waiting outside."

After a limo ride full of chatting and excitement, they arrived at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's house wasn't really a house though. It was more like a mansion. A huge mansion.

The group walked up the long pathway which was surrounded by flowers, fountains, and other glorious objects. They soon stopped in front of an enormous mansion which stretched toward the sky. As the entered, many maids and butlers welcomed Tomoyo and her friends. They felt like royalty.

Tomoyo pulled them up the stairs to her room. Her room was made of two parts. 1 part was where she slept and the other was where a grand entertainment area was set up. It all looked extremely magnificent.

They ended up talking for hours and catching up They soon lost track of time and continued to talk. It seemed like they had endless subjects to cover. There was 1 subject, however, that only Sakura could update them on. The subject about her living alone. About why there was a blood stain on her couch. The story of her tragic past full of misery. That subject was never covered.

After awhile, their conversation was cut off by Sakura's watch beeping.

"Oh god, it looks like I've totally lost track of time. I have to go home to get a few things done. Bye!" as Sakura said this, she headed towards the door. Syaoran, not wanting to leave her, called to her to wait up for him before he could stop himself.

Sakura whipped around and her eyes met his. Her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Um...uh...It's getting dark. I'm gonna walk you home cause I don't want you to get in danger and uh yeah..." he replied, stuttering.

"Alright, thank you" she replied in gladness. She didn't want to walk home alone.

As they walked, it began to snow. It was winter, by the way. The weather seemed to get from cold, to colder. The snow was falling down faster than before. It looked spectacular but for the two teenagers walking through the freak blizzard, it seemed a lot worse.

As the temperature dropped, they started to move faster, and faster. They soon started into a jog and then broke into a dash. As soon as the two reached Sakura's house, they ran inside and shut the door. They didn't need to say anything because their chattering teeth and red cheeks showed that they were freezing to the bone.

"Syaoran, it's freezing outside and I don't want you to go out in a blizzard like this. You should stay here."

"Alright, thank you." replied Syaoran, "Um, Sakura, I have something to tell you."

"Well, I regret not telling you this before but I uh... love you. If you have a boyfriend then I was to late but I'm saying this anyways. You've invaded my thoughts ever since I fell in love with you and I.. um... can't live without you..."

Syaoran was blushing and his face turned redder then before. Sakura stared in shock for a bit but then she did something that she had been dieing to do for so long. She ran up and hugged Syaoran. Her face was as red as his. As she held him, she whispered in his ear, "I love you. I've loved for so long and I never gave up on knowing that you'd return. I never moved on, and don't you think for a second that I would give up like that..."

They were both as red as red apples, but they felt a lot warmer then before. The two bodies soon were as warm as if it was summer.

After awhile, they sat down and Syaoran sat down on the couch with Sakura. The talked for a bit more and the Syaoran spotted something. He soon asked, "What is that?".

Sakura looked at what he was pointing at. It was the blood stain. A blood stain that had made her remember that horrible day from when she was 12. The blood stain made from her brother's blood...

Hehe, cliffie! Well, hope you liked this chapter and please review! I wrote this chapter with no reviews to fuel me but only the encouragement from my friend. Next time may not be like this. RR please!


	3. Just like before

Hiya everyone! I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner! I swear I'll update more often. Thanks to my 2 reviewers who got me back into writing this. Your comments really encouraged me! Well, here's the Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, no matter how much I want it.

Sakura's eyes widened as the memories quickly rushed through her head. Sadness reflected in her eyes, but she wasn't ready to tell Syaoran about that frightful slaughter when she was 12. Sadness reflected in her eyes, and it took all her strength to hold back the coming tears.

"Well, what is it?" Syaoran repeated, but soon regretted it, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Oh, It um... Must be a bit of blood that came from the paper cut I got a few months ago. I must of missed a spot when cleaning the couch." Sakura replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. She wasn't ready to tell him, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be.

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering..." Syaoran replied suspiciously. He knew that much blood couldn't have come from a paper cut, but from the pain he saw in her eyes, he knew it was something more. He just hoped that she'd tell him. He hoped...

Suddenly, a loud "WHAT IS THE BRAT DOING HERE!" was heard coming from a small yellow creature who just happened to come down.

"Oh, hello Kero. Miss me?" Syaoran said, with a smirk on his face. Kero replied by transforming into his true form and attempting to push Syaoran down to the ground. His attack was simply dodged by Syaoran, and he fell on the floor.

"Nooo! Not fair, not fair! You should have gone down! Not me. Arrgghh!" Kero said, angrily.

"Your such a flying piggy!"

"Quiet you annoying brat!"

"Shut your trap Fatso!"

"How dare you call me fat caterpillar brains!"

"At least I have brains you brainless stuffed toy!"

"What did you say! You're such a little rat!"

The two continued fighting and their flying insults were only stopped by the giggling which interrupted them. The sound came from Sakura.

"What's so funny!" Syaoran and Kero asked in unison.

"Hehe, well, you are both fighting just like the old days. It brings back old good memories. That, and your insults make no sense that it's completely funny!" Sakura said, a true smile formed on her lips. A few more giggles were heard, and soon, Sakura had burst out laughing. Syaoran and Kero just stood there, sweat dropping.

Sakura finally stopped laughing only to be greeted by a quiet room. She looked around and finally broke the silence after glancing out the window.

"Syaoran, It's pretty dark outside and the storm shows no sign of stopping. I don't want you going out there, so why don't you stay here? You can sleep in my brothers room because he's away at collage. Feel free to use his clothes too. I don't think he'll mind 'cause everything that's in his closet is his old stuff. A simple wash and he won't know the difference. Oh, and My mom and Dad are both retired and on a romantic getaway somewhere, so they're not going to be here. So is it alright if you stay?" Sakura asked, with all the arrangements planned out.

"Oh, sure. Thank you a lot Sakura! Hold on, I have to use the washroom. Be back in a bit!" Syaoran replied, running up the stairs. He really had changed since Sakura last saw him. He was a lot stronger and his skills had definitely improved. But to Sakura, he was still the same person inside.

Kero then flew up to Sakura and talked to her...

Well, that's it. I know I ended it in a part cliffie, but I'll get the next chappie written and up ASAP!

Byefornow!


	4. Not as Safe anymore

Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, and updated it. I also did a story line, to make sure I don't get off track. Enjoy!

Kero flew up to Sakura, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sakura, You haven't told him, have you? Did you tell anyone?" Kero asked, not wanting to bring up the subject, but he knew he had to.

A single tear escaped Sakura's eyes. All she could do was say, "Kero, I know I should tell someone, but I can't. It may worry them to much. And what if it gets around the school? I could never bare to have everyone know. Please Kero, understand that I'm not ready to tell."

"Alright, but you will have to tell sooner or later. It hurts me to see you like this. Every night you cry yourself to sleep. Every day the memories haunt you. And..." Kero paused for a moment before finishing... "You even tried to kill yourself...". Kero almost broke down then and there, but if he cried, his master, Sakura, would be weak. He had to be strong for her, even seeing her act like this.

"Kero..." Sakura replied, just starting to be aware of how her guardian felt. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to live knowing that I'm never going to see my family again... ever. I miss them, a lot... Kero, I promise that I will tell someone, I'm just not ready right now. I promise you I will tell someone when I'm ready. I promise... "

Silence pierced the air once again as both Sakura's and Kero's brains worked. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. Sakura picked it up, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Moshi moshi, Kinamoto Residence, Sakura speaking." Sakura answered.

"Why hello there little Sakura, remember me?" An unfamiliar voice said on the other end.

"Excuse me? Remember who?" Sakura interrogated, confused.

"Oh, just someone from your past. I might want my hammer back soon." Said the voice. At those words Sakura's eyes widened. Could it be?

"Are you the bastard who slaughtered my family!" Sakura screamed, anger coursing through her veins.

"Ah, yes my dear. You remember me! That makes things much easier." The voice replied.

"What are you talking about! Your supposed to be in jail, what are you doing!" Sakura replied, her throat going sore from all the screaming she was doing.

"Ah, funny thing, you know? A careless guard just happened to have his little gun to close to my jail cell, and guess what? Now he's dead." The voice answered.

"You killed more people! What are you up to!" Sakura screamed some more. She was angry, and she felt like killing him, even if she had a good nature.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get what I want, which just happens to be your family fortune. And I will kill more people, in fact, your next on my list" The voice stated. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear and pain, but anger and hatred burned in them. A click was heard on the other end and the phone call was over.

Sakura, full of rage, anger, fear, hatred, pain, sadness, and so many other harsh emotions fell on the floor. Her fists were clenched together, and she soon fainted.

Sakura's Dream

Images of a sword, a warehouse, a black shadow which she recognizes chained and in trouble, flames engulfing everything.

Sakura's Dream End

Sakura's eyes fluttered open only to see herself in her bed with Syaoran sitting on the edge of the bed. She blinked a bit more to get her bearings, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Your alright! Thank god. I was scared."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, confused. All she remembered was darkness engulfing her, images from her dream, and then waking up.

"Well, you received a call and Kero said you fainted right after. I was upstairs, but I heard you yelling something, but it turned out a bit muffled. You should relax a bit though. We don't have school tomorrow so don't worry." Replied Syaoran, with a worried tone of voice.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling, and she closed her eyes, due to the fact that she was extremely tired.

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. I'll update soon! Bye!


	5. Voices

Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviwed. :3

Enjoy! 33

As Sakura closed her eyes and entered her dream, a voice kept whispering to her, repeating the phone conversation.

_'Remember me?..._

_Your past..._

_He's dead..._

_I'll kill more people..._

_You're next._'

The words echoed endlessly through her head causing her to toss and turn. These voices driving her dreams mad. The ones said to her through the worst phone call of her life, just earlier that day.

A scream echoed in the halls.

Syaoran ran to Sakura's room to find her sitting up, her eyes wide, and sweat pouring down her face. He walked up toward her and placed his hand gently on her back, rubbing it.

"Sakura, are you okay? What's wroung?" Syaoran immediately asked worriedly.

"Everything..." Sakura muttered.

"What!" Syaoran exclaimed, surprised at her answer.

"Everything except my friends, you and other things." She said, trying to cover up.

"Well, alright, but did you have a nightmare?" Syaoran said, while the gears in his mind wondered why she didn't say 'family.'

"Well, yeah. But it's just a nightmare, nothing to big! Anyways, what time is it?" Sakura replied, hiding behind a cheery mask.

"It's, uh, 3:42am"

"Alright. You should get back to sleep, and I will to. Sorry if I woke you!"

"It's no trouble at all." He replied, bending down and giving her a peck on the forehead before leaving for his room.

A bright red Sakura lay down and drifted off to dream world with the warmth of Li drastically changing her dream into a bundle of joy.

-

-

3

-

-

Sorry if it was abit short, but atleast I updated!

It took me awhile though, 'cause I had a bit of writers block for a bit.

Oh, and I'm not sure If I'll finish the other story on that I wrote, called Leaving behind the pain. I really don't know what to do with that. XD

Also, I'm writing another story though, but it's not on fanfiction. It's in my Gaian journal.

If you want to read it, just go to and go to xMeganx's journal. You'll find a story in there call Alone that I'm working on. I might make an account and put it on fictionpress, but not now.

That's all for now!

Byes! 33


End file.
